The invention relates to a folding top for a convertible.
The invention is concerned with the problem of developing further a convertible vehicle with a folding top of the type known from EP 0 521 307 B1 in such a manner, that the kinematics of the folding top can be adapted with little effort to the respective roof contours and length dimensions of different vehicle bodies and that the linkages of the folding top, in a multi-element construction, can be transferred so that, during the material-protective setting motion into the opening position, the roof peak part has the protective cover position.